


Bingo: Wing Fic

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Wingfic! bingo square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bingo: Wing Fic

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, slightly cracky, drabble for my Black out Bingo

Wing Fic

Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairings:None

Dean focused on walking, slowly, steadily, across the room. He had been having trouble keeping upright ever since the witch had hit him with what ever spell it had been. Bobby and Sam were researching how to undo it, but without knowing What the spell had been, it was slow going. As he finally made it to the chair in the kitchen, he relaxed slightly. Only to sneeze violently, causing his newly acquired wings to snap out, knocking over several items on the counter behind him.

“Sonofabitch!”

Who ever thought having wings would be cool, needed their heads examined. This was a royal pain in the ass, and he was apparently allergic to his own Feathers!


End file.
